


The Fill In

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Entertainment, Kissing, M/M, Sick Jerry, long time no see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.  Jerry can't play a show and needs a last minute fill in.  Post break up.  Just a short little thing I have been thinking about for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Jerry couldn't talk. He just couldn't. 

He had been fine that morning, but sometime after lunch in the late afternoon his voice just went. For a little while he panicked, he had two shows to do at a club in L.A. that night. They were sold out, but there was no way he could perform at them, he could mime but no one would stick around long for just that. No people wanted to hear him talk in his multitude of voices, and to watch his body change with each new voice. They wanted to hear him sing and tell stories and jokes, without a voice he could do none of that. It was to short notice to cancel the shows, they would have to get a fill in.

His agent and two or three others started calling people, friends of his, people he had even helped out before. Judy Garland, Sammy Davis Jr., Frank Sinatra, and others. No one seemed to be available. Jerry felt depressed over it, sitting in his living room at home. 

Dick was with him, sitting across from him on the couch. He knew someone to call, he was pretty sure he would do it too, but he didn't know how Jerry would feel about it so he would have to go about it without telling him who it was.

"Jerry? You trust me?" he asked, locking eyes with his boss.

Jerry nodded his head. Of course he did, Dick was a dear and longtime friend.

"Alright. I'm gonna make a call," Dick said. He got up to use the phone in the kitchen.

Jerry could only nod once again. 

Dick returned about ten minutes later with a smile. "I got you a fill in. Don't worry, everything will be okay," he said.

Jerry mouthed the word, 'Who?'

"Are you coming to the show?" Dick asked.

Jerry shook his head no. 

"Well I'll come by after the show. I think he'll come with me if you don't mind a late visitor," Dick smiled.

Jerry gave him a thumb's up.

Dick told him good bye and left.

***

Jerry was fidgeting as he waited for Dick to come back, it was nearly three in the morning, things should be wrapping up by now. With a knock at the door his wait was over, he opened it after one knock to let Dick in.

"It was great, Jerry! Two wonderful shows!" Dick smiled.

Jerry smiled and looked behind Dick as if asking where the man was that had filled in for him.

"Oh yes, and I present to you, your fill in," Dick said. He opened the door and in he came. 

Jerry's mouth fell open. There he was, tall, tan and lean. He had a cigarette in one hand and was using his other to fix some out of place black curls. His bow tie was undone and laying loosely about his neck, two shirt buttons open, he smiled. God that smile! Five years and it still made him weak in the knees, his heart was soaring at just the sight of his partner.

"Hello, Jerry. You're gonna have to lose your voice more often, I had a great time tonight," Dean said.

Jerry grinned and patted the seat beside him on the couch.

Dick walked to the kitchen to give them a few moments alone.

Dean sat down. "You turn out a good crowd. They said I wasn't as funny but better lookin'" he winked.

Jerry grinned and admired Dean, he had missed just looking at him this way.

"Well I, uh, I had better go, I..." Dean trailed off meeting Jerry's eyes. 

They looked at each other a moment before Dean leaned in and kissed him. Jerry was surprised by it at first but was soon kissing back. Just like old times.

"Bye, Jer," Dean said quietly and got up and left with the soft shut of the door.

Jerry stared wide eyed and opened mouthed. He couldn't even say good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was on stage in Vegas, it was his last show of the night. He was singing 'Return To Me' when he saw some one standing just out of full view stage left, he tried to keep his eyes trained on the crowd. When he finished he gave a small bow as the people clapped.

"Thank you. For-" he cut off when he saw someone run out and throw their arms around him and start kissing his face.

"Jerry?" he got out.

The crowd was on their feet once they got over their shock and saw who it was. Gasps and laughs could be heard.

"Oh yes my darling! I've returned to your arms, your heart and oh your lips!" Jerry said in a woman's voice and proceeded to kiss Dean hard and long on the lips.

Dean almost forgot he was on stage, the laughter from the crowd brought him around and when Jerry let him go he had to wipe the kiss off with back of his hand.

"Are you sure you got the right head back from the cleaners?" Dean asked, falling on old shick.

"It's the same one I've always had," Jerry said, switching into his kiddie voice.

"That's what I was afraid of," Dean smiled.

Jerry put his arm around Dean. "Ladies and gentlemen I crashed the show here I know but I had to come out when Dean was front of all of you to thank him. He did me a great favor the other night in filling in for me when my voice failed me. I won't stick around but thank you," Jerry turned his eyes on his partner and gave him another kiss.

"Well, sure," Dean said.

"I owe you one, buddy," Jerry said away from the microphone. He walked off the stage as suddenly as he had popped on.

Dean recovered and finished his show, he hoped Jerry was still around. He searched backstage over and didn't see him, he went to his dressing room disappointed. But when he opened the door he found just who he was looking for in his chair.

"Hiya, pally," Dean grinned. An easy grin as if he had no worries, as if he knew Jerry would be there.

"Paul," Jerry smiled.

"You said you owe me one?" Dean asked.

"That's right," Jerry got up and went over to him.

Dean put a hand under his chin and kissed him slowly, very unlike the kisses he had received on stage. He took his time until they melted together where they were standing. When the kiss broke Dean looked into Jerry's brown eyes. "I'm gonna take you up on that," he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatever happened to us?" Jerry's voice broke the silence of the early morning creeping into Dean's hotel room. He was laying up against Dean's shoulder, Dean was only half awake with one arm resting down Jerry's chest.

"That's too complicated of a question for this early a the mornin'," Dean drawled, eyes still closed.

"I guess," Jerry said, but was still thinking.

"We gonna do this again?" Dean asked a question of his own.

"That's too complicated of a question for this early a the mornin'," they both said at once.

"I'll make you a deal though. If you ever need a fill in, you've got it," Jerry said.

"And I pay you back like this?" Dean asked.

"That's right," Jerry said, wiggling around where he could see Dean's face.

"I'm suddenly feeling real sick," Dean grinned. 

Jerry grinned in return and they kissed.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to adding on to this if anyone would like to see more.


End file.
